Take Off Your Colours
by niamhh
Summary: Ginny's having trouble coping, Draco's determined to help her. DxG One-Shot.


**A/N:** This is my first fic. *jumps up and down* It's just a one shot but I may be able to expand it. So people, review and let me know if you want me to continue it :D

**Take Off Your Colours**

He loved her. She loved him. But it was too much for her. Her demons were closing in on her and she didn't have the will to live anymore.

She rolled away from him, silently crying, wishing it wasn't this hard.

"What's wrong Gin?" he asked concern filling his voice as he kissed her neck.

"I can't do it anymore Drake," she murmered staring into space not paying Draco's soft kisses any attention. "The end is coming."

"What end?"

"Mine, Draco," Ginny turned giving him a serious look before sliding off the bed and pottering to the bathroom.

Draco sighed sitting up and holding his head in is hands deciding it was time to do something.

"C'mon Gin we're going out!" Draco shouted towards the bathroom to which he heard a muffled groan from the love of his life.

**x**

"Where are we going Draco?" Ginny asked curling up to him in the thestral drawn carriage.

"It's this place I hope might cheer you up and maybe even remind you why you fell in love with such a godlike creature," Draco said smirking at her before kissing the top of her head.

**x**

He couldn't see the girl he fell in love with though. She was there physically but she had grown quieter the past month and he was determined to fix that. He wouldn't loose her like he had lost his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy was the most caring person Draco had eveer met but she was burdened with the troubles a Death Eater husband brings. She was alone nearly everyday, with Draco at school and Lucius off galavanting with woman after woman that fell at his feet in more ways than one, it led her into a terrible state of mind. She couldn't leave him. It would be torture to leave Draco with such a disgustung man.

Draco would have no choice on the matter if she did leave though. His name alone giving him no way out. He would be forced to be a Death Eater whether he liked it or not.

In the end Narcissa couldn't take Lucius' abuse towards her anymore and took her life. There was no funeral, Lucius just laughed at her corpse at burnt it in the dungeon.

She had left Draco a note the night before, leaving it on the pillow beside where he lay, telling him she loved him and to take Ginny and run.

So he did. He knew if Ginny stayed behind she would be killed when the death eaters went looking for him. Using her as bait to get him to come back. Her family had disowned her for loving a Malfoy so she didn't take much cinvincing to leave.

Narcissa had thought the world of Ginny, loving her as her own daughter, letting her live with them after she had been kicked out of her home. So naturally she thought of Ginny as well as Draco before she died.

For Ginny she left her ring. An identical ring to the one that Draco wore. They worked as communicators in times of need and were the only ones in the world. An invention of Draco's when he was fifteen. Lucius didn't know about them, nor did he need to.

And for both of them she left the location of a house that she had lived in before her life as a Malfoy. And that's where they had been living for the past five months unbeknownst to anyone that knew them.

And this is what had made Draco anxious about bringing Ginny with him. He already knew she was fairly depressed over her family disowning her as well as her friends doing the same but he knew this could only make it worse, totally cutting her off from everything she had ever known.

Everything was great once they had stopped greiving for Narcissa. They spent the entire day together without having to tip-toe around worried of being found by Lucius.

Draco did his best to keep Ginny happy and it seemed to be working until they found a copy of the Daily Prophet on the street one day while doing some shopping.

The heading read "Weasley House In Ruins After Death Eater Attack".

And that's when Ginny began to crumble before his eyes. The next week she hardly spoke to him, putting on a smile that didn't meet her eyes when he asked if she was okay.

It only got worse than this over the next month, and Draco decided that today would be different. Today he would make sure Ginny went home happy.

**x**

The carriage pulled up on the edge of what looked like an abondoned quidditch pitch.

"Why did you bring me here Draco?" Ginny asked looking out over the pitch in awe. She hadn't seen a quidditch pitch since she left hogwarts nearly a year ago.

"I know you're not doing so well back at the cottage so I think a day of quidditch may be a bit of a refreshment," Draco said smiling hopefully at Ginny, waiting for her reaction.

"Well you thought right Drake," Ginny, said smiling a proper smile for the first time in months. Draco was so happy he nearly danced.

With that he took their brooms from the compartment under the seat in the carriage and handed Ginny hers.

"Race you to the other side!" Draco shouted before jumping on his brooming and flying like a bolt of lightning towards the posts at the other end of the pitch.

He felt more than heard Ginny's broom gaining speed behind him and turned just as she flew past him. Seeing this as a positive Draco decided to take it up a notch and leaned lower on his broom, catching up with the red-head in front of him.

He playfully bumped into her which she returned with a not so playful bump nearly throwing Draco off his broom.

He missed this. This energy she had when on a broom. It made him look forward to playing Gryffindor in the school matches. Just being in the presence of Ginny on a broom mesmerized him. It made him hopeful that she would eventually become herself again.

"I win!"

Draco looked up, not even noticing that he had slowed to a stop watching Ginny flying.

He flew to her and demanded a rematch which she willingly accepted. She loved feeling the wind when she flew. It was the most exilirating feeling she had ever felt.

She knew Draco just wanted her to be happy so she made herself be happy. She let go, forgetting about everything that made her feel so dreadful day in, day out. She promised herself she would change for Draco and for herself. Her days of self hatred were over. It all went back to her first year and Tom Riddle's diary. Nothing had been the same after that. The friends she had only pitied her but her family didn't let her live. Her brothers had always been protective but they just crowded her most of the time when she just wanted to be alone. Her mother wouldn't let her go anywhere without one of her brothers to look after her. In her fifth year it changed though.

With just Ron left to look after her it was easier for her to do what she wanted which is how she ended up with Draco.

It was after a particularly nasty fight with Ron about her freedom when Draco happened to cross their path. It was then Draco realised he had feelings for Ginny. He felt the sudden urge to defend her from her overprotective brother. Scaring Ron into fleeing with one look his way Draco was left with Ginny. All it took was a smile in Ginny's direction and they had been inseperable since.

After a couple of hours of chasing each other around the pitch they finally landed on the ground curling up next to each other, laughing and panting for breath.

Ginny grabbed Draco giving him a hug which he gratefully returned.

"I havn't had this much fun in ages Draco! Thank you," she said before kissing him, "I love you Draco and I'll try and be happier from now on, it may take time but time's all we have at the moment," Ginny said looking into Draco's eyes.

"I love you too Gin. So much. I'll make life better for you. I need you to be happy," Draco said seriously. "Now c'mon. Lunch awaits!"

**x**

So that's it. You know what to do next :D


End file.
